lostpediafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Rückblenden
Die Rückblenden (auch Analepse oder Retrospektive, manchmal auch Flashbacks) sind ein Hauptteil davon, wie Lost seine Geschichte erzählt, und ein wichtiger Bestandteil, der es zu einer solch einzigartigen und kennzeichnenden Serie im Vergleich mit anderen Fernsehprogrammen macht. Jeder Charakter wird in mehreren Rückblenden, die darstellen, was in ihrem Leben vor dem Absturz auf der Insel passiert ist, vorgestellt. Das Hauptformat Meistens beruhen die Rückblenden einer Episode auf folgenden Normen: *Die Rückblende mit einem „whoosh“, während der Charakter in Gedanken ist. *Die Rückblende findet zu einem Zeitpunkt vor dem Flugzeugabsturz statt. *In jeder Episode wird die Rückblende von nur einem Charakter gezeigt, Ausnahmen sind: , , , , , , , , , , , , und . *Die Rückblenden haben thematische oder erzählerische Parallelen mit den Ereignissen auf der Insel. *Während der ganzen ersten und fast der gesamten zweiten Staffel werden nur die Überlebenden von Flug 815 in den Rückblicken gezeigt. Der erste Rückblick ohne einen Überlebenden ist der von Desmond in Zusammen leben - Alleine sterben, Teil1 und Teil 2. Die dritte Staffel beginnt mit einer Rückblende, die sich anfänglich auf Juliet konzentriert, aber Informationen über die Anderen als Gruppe liefert, während sich die Episode nur um Juliets Vergangenheit dreht. Ben hat ebenfalls eine Rückblenden-Episode , die sich mit seiner Kindheit bei der DHARMA Initiative beschäftigt. Die Leute vom Frachter haben eine gemeinsame Rückblenden-Episode, deren Rückblenden nach dem Absturz von Oceanic Flug 815 spielen. Jacob und Ilana erhalten Rückblenden in . Richard Alpert hat seine eigene Rückblende in . *Rückblenden-Episoden enden mit Geschehnissen auf der Insel in der Gegenwart mit Ausnahme der Episoden und . Vorausblenden-Episoden enden mit Vorausblenden mit Ausnahme der Episoden , und . Allgemeine Ausnahmen *Die Episode ist bisher die einzige, die keine Rückblenden enthält, die sich vor dem Absturz ereignen. Sie zeigt das Leben der Tailies von dem Absturz bis zum Erreichen von Sayid und Shannon. *Die Rückblenden in werden anders angekündigt. Anstatt einer Nahaufnahme des Charakters und einem „whoosh“, beginnen Claires Rückblenden mit plötzlichem Aufblitzen von Bildern, als ihre Erinnerung zurückkommt. Außerdem sind ihre Rückblenden aus ihrer Zeit auf der Insel, vor allem während ihrer Gefangenschaft. *Die „Rückblenden“ in sind, obwohl erzählerisch ähnlich, keine wirklichen Rückblenden. Sie beginnen nicht mit einem „whoosh“, sondern sie werden durch Untertitel (wie „13 Tage zuvor“ oder „heute“) eingeleitet, sowie auch beendet und ereignen sich auf der Insel. *Libby und Walt sind die einzigen Hauptcharaktere, die keine eigenen Rückblenden-Episoden bekommen, obwohl beide kleinere Rückblenden von ihrem Standpunkt haben und in den Rückblenden von anderen auftreten. *Desmonds Rückblenden in und sind die ersten von einem Charakter, der nicht an Bord von Flug 815 war. *Desmond hat in seinen Rückblenden in das Gefühl, dass er gewisse Situationen schon einmal genauso erlebt hat. Der Einbezug von "Déjà-vu-Erlebnissen" in Rückblenden hat man vorher in deiser Weise noch nicht gesehen. *Juliet ist der zweite Hauptcharakter, der nicht an Board von Flug 815 gewesen ist, und eine Rückblenden-Episode bekommen hat: . Sie ist außerdem die erste "Andere", die eine Rückblende erhielt. *Nikkis und Paulos Rückblenden in spielten außerhalb und auf der Insel und, außerdem wurde der Text "X Tage zuvor" eingeblendet. *In Juliets letztem Flashback in kam nicht das normale „Whoosh“-Geräusch. *In und gab es zum ersten Mal Vorausblenden statt Rückblenden, diese zentrierten Jack. Weitere Vorausblenden kamen in , , , und . *Daniel, Charlotte, Miles und Frank befanden sich nicht im Flugzeug, hatten aber trotzdem Rückblenden, die nach dem Absturz stattfanden, aber bevor sie zur Insel kamen. *Als Naomi ihre Rückblende hatte war sie bereits tot. *Desmonds Flashes in sind ähnlich wie seine Flashes in , da sein Geist ebenfalls durch die Zeit reist und es sich nicht nur um Erinnerungen handelt. Er ist sich jedoch bewusst, was passiert und wenn er zur Gegenwart zurückkehrt ist es, als sei keine Zeit vergangen. * ist die erste Episode, die Rückblenden und Vorausblenden enthält. * ist die erste Episode, die Seitwärtsblenden enthält. * , und sind die einzigen Episoden, die mit einer Rückblende enden. Mehrere Charaktere Die meisten Rückblenden werden von dem Standpunkt eines Charakters gezeigt. Während die Rückblenden in Shannon zeigen, sind es offensichtlich Boones Rückblenden, von seinem Standpunkt aus. Es gibt einige Ausnahmen zu dieser Regel: * und zeigen Rückblenden von Jack, Charlie und Kate aus dem Flugzeug. *In sind zwei der Rückblenden aus Walts Standpunkt und nicht aus Michaels. * , und enthalten Rückblenden der meisten Charaktere. Sayids Flughafengeschichte wird erzählt, aber er bekommt keine eigene Rückblende. Auch Claire erhält keine, doch von beiden Charakteren gibt es gelöschte Rückblenden-Szenen auf den DVDs der ersten Staffel. *In und wechseln die Rückblenden zwischen Suns und Jins Standpunkt. * zeigt gemeinsame Rückblenden von Rose' und Bernards Leben zusammen. * endet mit einer kurzen Rückblende aus Libbys Perspektive, ihrer einzigen wirklichen Rückblende. * beginnt mit einer Rückblende aus Juliets Sicht. * zeigt Rückblenden von Nikki und Paulo. *Ungefähr in der Mitte von gibt es eine Rückblende aus der Sicht der Anderen, genauer gesagt aus Alex' und Karls Sicht. Dies wird mit dem Text "6 Stunden zuvor" angezeigt. * enthält Rückblenden von Daniel, Charlotte, Miles, Frank und Naomi. * enthält Rückblenden von Jin und Vorausblenden von Sun. * , und enthalten Vorausblenden aus der Sicht der Oceanic 6 vom Tag ihrer Rettung und dem Beginn ihrer Leben danach. * enthalten Rückblenden aus der Perspektive von Jacob, Kate, Sawyer, Sayid, Ilana, Locke, Sun & Jin, Jack, Juliet und Hurley. * enthält hauptsächlich Rückblenden von Richard, beinhaltet aber auch Rückblenden aus der Perspektive von Ilana und dem Mann in Schwarz. * besteht nur aus Rückblenden von Jacob und vom Mann in Schwarz. Zeitliche Ausnahmen In den ersten beiden Staffeln spielen sich die meisten Rückblenden vor dem Flugzeugabsturz ab. Jedoch gibt es einige Ausnahmen: *Zwei kurze Rückblenden zu den Folgen des Absturzes erscheinen in . * zeigt die Ereignisse der ersten 48 Tage auf der Insel bei den Tailies. *Die Rückblenden aus spielen sich zu einem etwa einen Monat früheren Zeitpunkt auf der Insel ab. *Die Pseudo-Rückblenden aus zeigen, was Michael die letzte Hälfte der zweiten Staffel gemacht hat. *In Desmond flashes back to the Swan discharge during which his consciousness time travels back to 1996 and he is able to relive a part of his life while able to make subtle changes, but prevented from changing his ultimate fate. *Nikkis und Paulos Rückblenden in spielten außerhalb und auf der Insel. *Einige von Juliets Rückblenden in spielen während oder nach dem Flugzeugabsturz. *Lockes Rückblenden in zeigen was Locke bei den Anderen gemachthat in der Woche bevor er zurückgekehrt ist um Sawyer zu finden. * und enthalten Vorausblenden statt Rückblenden, die Jacks Leben nach der Rettung zeigen. * enthält Vorausblenden, die Hurleys Leben nach der Rettung zeigen, aber vor den Vorausblenden von und spielen. * enthält Rückblenden von Daniel, Charlotte, Miles, Frank und Naomi, die nach dem Absturz spielen. * enthält Vorausblenden von Sayids neuem Leben nach der Rettung von der Insel. * enthält Vorausblenden von Kates neuem Leben und Verhandlung nach der Rettung von der Insel. * enthält Vorausblenden von Suns neuem Leben nach der Rettung von der Insel. * enthält Rückblenden, die zeigen, was Michael gemacht hat, nachdem er die Insel verlassen hat und bevor er zurückkam. * enthält Vorausblenden von Bens Leben nachdem er die Insel verlassen hat. * enthält Vorausblenden von Jacks Beziehung mit Kate nach der Rettung von der Insel. * enthält Vorausblenden der Oceanic 6 in ihrem ersten Jahr nach der Rettung und und enthalten Vorausblenden der Oceanic 6 drei Jahre nach der Rettung von der Insel. * enthält Rückblenden von Lockes Zeit außerhalb der Insel als Jeremy Bentham. * enthält Rückblenden von Sayids Leben, nachdem er die Insel verlassen hat. * enthält Rückblenden von Kates Leben, nachdem sie die Insel verlassen hat. * enthält Rückblenden auf unf außerhalb der Insel aus Bens Perspektive. * & enthalten kurze Rückblenden, die sich auf die Charaktere Kate, Sawyer, Sun, Jin, Jack, Ilana, Locke, Sayid, Hurley und Juliet zu verschiedenen Zeitpunkten in ihren Leben konzentrieren (und in denen alle Charaktere bis auf Juliet Jacob treffen) und eine Rückblende von Jacob, die die Insel im 19. Jahrhundert zeigt. Theorien und Kommentare *Es ist interessant, dass die Charaktere nicht immer frisch sind, obwohl sich die Rückblenden in der Vergangenheit abspielen sollen. Bei genauerem Hinschauen bemerkt man zum Beispiel, dass Sawyer in seinen Rückblenden am Anfang der ersten Staffel rasiert ist und in späteren Rückblicken einen Bart wie den, den er in „Echtzeit“ auf der Insel hat, trägt. Somit könnten die Rückblenden möglicherweise eine Art von Traum oder Halluzination, die die Überlebenden erfahren, sein, was erklären würde, warum sie in ihren Rückblicken genauso wie auf der Insel aussehen… **Die Produzenten weisen die Theorie, dass die Rückblenden simuliert sind, zurück. **Auch wurde von den Produzenten dementiert, dass Desmond in eine konventionelle Zeitreise wie im Science Fiction Genre üblich gemacht hat (Quelle: SciFiWire Interview). Durchgehende Rückblenden Es gibt einige Episoden, in denen die Rückblenden durchgehend gezeigt werden, ohne dass sie von Gegenwartsgeschehnissen auf der Insel unterbrochen werden: * * * * * * * * * Liste der Rückblenden *Alle Episoden in Staffel 1, Staffel 2 und Staffel 3 mit Ausnahme von und . * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Siehe auch :*Anzahl der Rückblenden :*Portal:Rückblenden- und Vorausblenden-Charaktere :*Vorausblenden :*Seitwärtsblenden en:Flashbacks es:Flashbacks fr:Flashbacks it:Portale:Personaggi dei flashback pt:Flashbacks Kategorie:Handlung